


Pearl's Delusion

by ankostone



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9404417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankostone/pseuds/ankostone
Summary: Peal talks about the past





	

My purpose was meant to protect those who could not themselves, from the things they didn’t understand, couldn’t comprehend. For thousands of years that’s what we did, together. We saved what we could. 

How was I supposed to know I would have to save her from that too?

After years of struggle and triumph, how could I have guessed that she would still need me to protect her? I had thought nothing of it, I had thought he was just another human, though I never found the appeal to them. Why couldn’t I have seen it? I wish I could have known what would become of her, maybe I could have saved my Rose. 

Maybe I could have stopped Greg. 

And though I love my Steven greatly, there isn’t a day I don’t loath what was taken from me, physically and emotionally, at the hands of a man who I hadn’t even seen as a threat. If I close my eyes, I can’t stop myself from seeing her face, her features. The way she would smile, the way she would smile at Greg. 

Not me.


End file.
